


The Titanic AU Nobody Asked For

by MysteryHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gabriel is Fabrizio, Hanzo is Rose, Jack is just a 3rd class hottie, Jesse is Jack, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, RMS Titanic, Reaper76 - Freeform, Shimada Clan, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic AU, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, heads up, idk why i did this, im sorry, probably gonna have sex in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Hanzo, heir to the vast Shimada Empire, and Jesse McCree-ex ranch hand-turned-artist find themselves falling in love aboard the ship of dreams.(Probably a collection of drabbles, possible expansion into a fic).





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Idk Ya'll. Just a drabble I guess. Idk if I'm gonna turn this into a full blown fic, but maybe if there's enough positive reception. I'm literally trash.

Hanzo felt as though his chest were constricted, his breathing came in unmeasured, shallow puffs. Sojiro cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at his eldest son and tucked his arms within his silk robes; Hanzo would have to learn better control, it seemed. It was obvious he had been affected by the conversation, that wouldn’t do for negotiations in the future as head of the Shimada household. Genji tugged at the lapel of his dinner suit, unsure of what to do; if the youngest Shimada tried to offer any comfort to his brother in front of their father, well…it just wouldn’t do.

 

To escape his family’s steady gazes and the stuffy air of the cabin, Hanzo pushed passed his father’s guards and out into the relative open air of Promenade Deck A. The sea air was crisp and clean, offering a much needed respite to the irritated Shimada. Delicate hands wrapped around the biting metal of the deck’s railing, helping Hanzo balance on the balls of his toes. The sun shone high in the sky, and the relative ignorance of the passengers milling about around him helped his body relax ever so slightly. A hand at Hanzo’s back alerted him to his brother’s presence.

 

“You know, _Ani_ , I believe you may just be the most unhappy groom I’ve ever seen.” Genji pulled the ivory cigarette case from his jacket’s inner pocket. He offered one to his older brother, which of course Hanzo declined, before shrugging and popping it into his mouth, “It’s not like you don’t know her, I mean, we grew up with her.”

 

“I do not care if we’ve been intimate friends for decades, my freedom will be forfeit the minute I step off of this boat when we land in New York” Hanzo sighed and scanned the lower promenade deck. Passengers in the lower classes had it so much easier. Sure, they worked long, honest days, but they were not subject to the rigor that was being the heir to the Shimada clan’s ever expanding empire.

 

Genji couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s morose musings, “Marriage is nothing more than a business contract. It will be in name only. Look at our mothers and father,” Genji hoped that bringing up their father’s dalliance with Genji’s mother while married to Hanzo’s would make the elder Shimada feel even the slightest bit better. The intended reaction seemed far off, however.

 

“Our father always loved your mother best. In a perfect world they would have been together until her death. It was his marriage to my mother that prevented it from being so. Imagine, spending your whole life in love with someone, yet they are nothing but your dirty little secret.” Improbable as it may have been, Hanzo’s mood had worsened considerably since Genji had found his way to the deck.

 

“ _Ani_ , we are only on the ship of dreams for a week. _Please_ try to enjoy yourself. The brandy here is decent and the girls on the lower decks are more than happy to spend their time with a gentleman.” Genji wiggled his eyebrows at his brother before turning to reenter the ship, “And for the love of God, make sure you aren’t late to dinner. Father will throw you overboard for sure.”

 

“If only.” Hanzo snorted.

 

Once Genji had disappeared, probably to terrorize a good portion of their father’s elderly dinner companions, Hanzo turned his dark eyes back towards the sea. Dark blues swirled and broke into foamy white crests as the water rushed against the bow of the ship. _Titanic_ it was indeed. The Shimada estimated that the fall from the deck into the water below would be enough to rid him from the pressures of the society he had found himself locked into. Hanzo shook his head, clearing all negative thoughts, and tried to focus only on the orange of the horizon as the sun began to sink alarmingly fast into the Earth. Perhaps he should indeed dress for dinner. The salted wind whipping his long hair argued for just a few moments more, and of course Hanzo relented.

 

Jesse McCree had never been a rich man, hell he’d been the farthest thing from it. Sleeping on benches and sketching pictures of all sorts of people in exchange for a hot meal or a ceiling over his head had replaced his ranching jobs; and he wouldn’t change that for a thing. The world was such a large place, why spend your entire life wrangling cattle in one corner of it? Thanks to what he had referred to as a ‘fated hand of poker’ Jesse’s luck had brought he and his childhood friend,Gabriel, onto the maiden voyage of the luxury liner. Fortune, it seemed, had decided to favor the lowly ranch-hand turned artist.

 

“Jus’ lookit that sunset, Gabe, it’samazin’.” Jesse mumbled as his pencil quickly flicked across the yellowed paper.

 

Gabriel turned his attention away from the touching scene of a handsome young father and his daughter observing a dolphin and cracked a toothy grin at his friend. “Enjoying yourself, McCree?”

 

“More’n anything. I jus’ can’t get the lines right.” Jesse swiped his fingers over his forehead, leaving a charcoal smudge in it’s wake. As a result, the furrows in his brow became even more comical.

 

Gabriel elected to smirk instead of alerting Jesse to it, always happy to let the cowboy make a fool of himself for a good laugh. “You’re on the most beautiful ship in the world and all you’ve done is draw. Take a break, _amigo_ , see the sights. Your nose is going to get stuck in that sketchbook of yours long before we disembark if you keep trying to record everything.”

 

“I jus’ wanna remember this fer the rest of my life. But ya might be right about needin’ a break.” Jesse sighed, closing the leather bound book on what he considered a particularly atrocious picture of the ocean. “When’s dinner again?”

 

Gabe shrugged and leaned against the deck’s railing, craning his neck to get a better view of the father once again, “Not sure, probably soon, I’d guess. Do we third class schmucks even get a dinner? Or do you think they’ll just throw fish heads and bread down the elevator shafts for us?”

 

As wonderful a time as the pair had been having since they’d set sail this morning, Gabriel found himself becoming increasingly disenchanted with the class divide fostered on the ship. They had tickets just like any other passenger, but he still had the feeling that they were viewed as nothing more than dogs. As if to accentuate such a bitter thought, a crewman walked by the pair of friends, and allowed a designer breed of dog to ‘do his business’ no more than five feet from the bench they occupied. Gabriel scowled at the man until he offered an apologetic tip of his hat.

 

“C’mon now, Gabe. We’re lucky they even allowed the likes of us aboard. Jeez yer cranky. Hopefully they’ll feed us soon. I overheard some fellas talkin’ bout a get together tonight in the cargo hold just below our cabin. Lower class only. Should be a good way to welcome ourselves onto the ship.” Jesse’s eyes were alight with excitement, something Gabriel had always found infectious.

 

“Now that’s more like it.” Gabriel couldn’t help the smile as it spread across his face. White teeth stood out against his darkened skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn that the father had been staring at him. When Gabriel turned his head to check, the man had become nothing but a quickly retreating blonde blob against the darkening deck. Gabriel chuckled a little and moved to pull the cowboy to his feet.

 

“Now hold up.” Jesse pushed his hand against Gabriel’s arm. His brown eyes were doe-like, transfixed on the upper class deck. Gabriel had only ever seen Jesse look at his scribblings that way, it peaked his interest, and he tilted his head upward to see what had grabbed his friend’s attention so absolutely.

 

Jesse had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and he’d spent a year and some change in Paris. A man of obvious Asian decent stood out like a sore thumb against the drab black and white of the upper deck’s walls. Navy blue robes twisted gently in the April wind, conforming to the broad chest hidden beneath them. The man’s hair, long and the color of a raven’s feathers also carried along the breeze, making the man look more like a work of art than an actual person. Jesse could feel his jaw hanging open.

 

“You’re more likely to have angels fly out of your ass than ever even breathe the same air as someone like him, Jess.” Gabriel laughed as he slapped Jesse on the back.

 

“I think I love this ship even more now.” Jesse breathed.

 

As if the man had heard them, he cocked his head down and looked directly at Jesse. The pair made eye contact for mere seconds, but Jesse could have sworn it had been a life time. The man’s posture changed after that, going from loose lines to rigid planes, he was completely aware of Jesse’s gawping. A small smirk tugged at the plushness of his lips. All Jesse could think about was recording the man down in his sketchbook. His hand moved to open to a blank page when Gabriel grabbed his arm.

 

“Uh-uh. You promised to take a break. It’s dinner time.” Gabriel groaned as he pulled Jesse to his feet.

 

“Yeah. I’m starvin’” Jesse all but whispered. He allowed himself to be tugged back inside by Gabriel, but his eyes hadn’t left the first class man until he too, went to ready himself for dinner. Gabriel, disgusted by his friend’s double entendre yanked a little harder on Jesse’s suspender strap, earning him a slight punch to the gut.


	2. I'm Not the One Dangling Off the Back of a Ship

Jesse grabbed his pint of beer, smiling as he dribbled some onto Gabe’s lap. It had been so long since they’d had this much fun, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful man from the upper decks. The artist took a long pull from his cigarette, relishing in the smoke as it twined it’s way through his chest. The burn was enough to give Jesse a few moments free from his obsession’s (Gabe called it that anyway) spell.

McCree plopped down on one of the benches haphazardly pushed up to a makeshift table and watched Gabriel arm wrestle a very drunk, and very sweaty Australian man. Gabe’s arm was pushed back into the glasses of alcohol that had been set near Jesse, toppling into the cowboy’s lap and all but soaking it. Jesse just laughed, standing to try and air his pants out. That was when he saw him; a man who resembled his mystery muse. The alcohol had burned all hesitation from Jesse’s blood as he made his way over to this well dressed, yet oddly placed man.

“Hello Darlin’. Aint’cha a little...over dressed for this type of party?” Jesse asked opening his cigarette case.

Genji gratefully accepted, lighting the end of one of the sticks; he took a long draw while sizing up the cowboy, “Thank you. Nice to see there are gentlemen this far down the ship.”

Jesse saw the cock of the mysterious passenger’s mouth into a smirk, signaling that he had been joking. “I gotta say, you look awfully familiar. Got a brother stalkin’ around here by chance? The cowboy leaned closer to Genji raising his voice enough to be heard over the music.

Genji snorted, near choking on his drink, “I take it you’ve met Hanzo. He’s a bit of a...wet blanket. I apologize for his sullenness.”

Jesse grinned, “No. I haven’t met him. Jus’ saw him wanderin’ around today. Awful pretty. No need to apologize.”

Genji couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up, “Oh Mr. Uh...I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced yet,” Genji held his hand out, swaying slightly, “I am Genji Shimada, of the Hanamura Shimada clan. The man you were admiring earlier is undoubtedly my brother Hanzo.”

Jesse grabbed Genji’s hand, marveling at how soft the skin that covered it was, “Jesse...uh, McCree of the uh, New Mexico McCrees.”

“Charmed!” Genji yelled, reaching over to grab one of the beers Gabe had been ferrying over to Jesse.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the lavish clothing Genji donned, studying the younger man before returning the smile the man offered him. He seemed to be good company, and Gabriel wasn’t one to ruin an evening.

Jesse took a drag off of Genji’s cigarette, “That’s for stealing my beer!” He shouted over the crescendo of the fiddle.

“Fair enough!” Genji replied, tugging on Jesse’s hands until the pair were immersed with the dancing crowd, “You know, you’re a surprisingly good dancer. Hanzo could use a dance or two!” Genji leaned in to Jesse’s ear.  
  
“Well where is he? Not in bed I’m hopin’!” Jesse spun Genji, impressed with how graceful the other man was in his arms.

“Nah,” Genji reached out to take sip from one of the beer glasses on the table, “He was having cigars and brandies with our father and his partners in the smoking room,” Genji rolled his eyes, “Bullshit.”

“Ah. Poor Han.” Jesse could feel for the other man, how...droll the upper decks seemed when compared to the thumping of the drums and dancing feet echoing in the air, “I’m gonna go grab ‘em.”

Genji’s eyes widened as they stopped twirling, and he came to rest next to Gabriel. Jesse, drunker than he would have ever admitted, attempted to slick back his wild brown hair. Genji decided all that it did was make the Westerner more handsome, curls softer than air bounced along with Jesse as he worked up the courage to ascend the staircase.

Once Jesse disappeared up the stairs, Genji turned to Gabriel, “My brother is not so easy to speak with. This should be...interesting. I would bet two dollars that Hanzo successfully decline’s your friend’s invitation.”

Gabriel smirked, “Five says he doesn’t. You’ve only seen a fraction of the charm Jesse has.”  
  
“You’re on.” Genji winked, grabbing for Gabriel's glass. That was going to get old eventually.

However, Gabriel didn’t have the time to be irritated over the involuntary invasion of space by the obviously rich young man; the blonde father from earlier in the day had appeared once again.  
Gabe stalked closer to where the man had been twisting to the jig with his daughter standing on his shoes.

“I believe I saw you on the deck earlier,” The blonde man reached out to return Gabriel’s handshake, “The name’s Gabriel Reyes. Mind if I cut in?” He asked, directing his question to the little girl.

“I don’t know...you’re a stranger.” The girl pouted, gripping her father’s hands tighter in her own.

“Angela, be nice. He’s not a stranger. His name is Gabriel. How about you go have a rest and we’ll pick up on the next song?” The man ushered his daughter to a table with a few of the other children her age. Then, he put rough, farm-worn hands into Gabriel’s, “I’m Jack. Jack Morrison.”

“Pleasure!” Gabriel yelled, turning Jack in time with the music.

“Awright! That’s the spirit!” The Australian man, Gabriel believed his name was Jamison Fawkes, cheered from the sidelines.

Jesse could feel his heart sitting heavy in his throat. Why on Earth did he decide that tracking down Hanzo would be a good idea? The man was a first class passenger, a man of means and money, who very obviously belonged to an important family. He would never catch himself dead below decks, and yet Genji had seemed so sure that his brother had needed a dance with the cowboy.  
  
Jesse decided to clear his head for a minute on the second class passengers’ deck. The artist reclined on one of the many benches that dotted the walkway, wrapping his heavy flannel coat around his body while he puffed on the last of his cigarette. He hadn’t even realized he’d taken it from Genji. A thousand stars stared down at him as if to say, “What are you doing here, McCree? Go below and try your luck with the other Shimada.” It was true Hanzo’s brother was beautiful, and possibly much more fun than his solemn counterpart, but something pushed Jesse onward.

Suddenly the thumping of footsteps running across wood caught Jesse’s attention. Pained gasps accompanied what could only be described as quiet sobs; someone was hurt, someone was in trouble. The cowboy craned his neck to search for the source of the noise, and was met with the very person he had been debating searching for.

Hanzo pulled his body over the railing that separated the stern of the ship from the well-arranged sitting area for second class patrons. His hands were ice on the metal, body thrumming in the freezing night air. Below him, the propellers churned frothy waves, warning a most gruesome death should anybody get too close. The Shimada heir did not care however, and dangled himself more fully over the side of the tiny ledge that kept him from tumbling into the abyss below. He had become hopeless, completely alone in the world. Dinner had been frightful, all talk about his impending wedding and subsequent leadership of the clan’s new branch in New York. Suffocating, he would describe it. A wondrous opportunity, Sojiro had exclaimed during a toast.

Now was the time to put an end to it all, to free himself from the certainty of his future. Hanzo allowed his arms to relax, cool ocean spray speckled the bottom of his robes even from his height above the water. Hanzo released one hand briefly to scrub at the tears that had begun chilling his face. This was the only way. Yet tiny sobs still pulled themselves from his lungs. He was terrified.

Jesse watched all of this from his seat on the bench. When it was obvious that Hanzo was mulling over whether or not to let go, the artist sprung up and crept closer. “Don’t do it.”

Hanzo, shocked that anyone had cared enough to follow him turned his head slightly, “What?”

“Don’t do it.” Jesse repeated, putting his hand out as though he were addressing a wild animal.

“Stay back!” Hanzo snapped, shivering as a particularly cool gust of air wove under his robes, “Don’t come any closer!”

Jesse stopped for a moment before stretching his arms toward the panicked man once more, “C’mon, just gimme yer hand, I’ll pull you back over.” His heart wrenched at the fear in Hanzo’s eyes. What could have infiltrated such a safe world for the son of the Shimada clan?

“No! Stay where you are!” Hanzo’s watery eyes reflected the lamps that lit the deck around them, “I mean it. I’ll let go!” The Japanese man studied the water below him once again; how awful it looked in comparison to the warm stranger behind him.

Jesse sucked on the filter of his cigarette, gesturing to the frightened Shimada that he intended to do nothing more than flick the butt over the side of the railing. When Hanzo didn’t protest, the cowboy stepped forward, tossing the filter off into the ocean, neither of them missed that Hanzo could end up in the very same position himself tonight. Jesse was going to try his damnedest to up his Southern charm and hopefully bring the other man back onto his side of the ship.

“No ya won’t.” McCree sighed, placing his hands on his belt buckle. He had to play this nice and nonchalant. If he could just keep the beautiful man talking, he could save his life.

“What do you mean no I won’t?” Hanzo snapped, his irritation at Jesse’s arrogance pulled him father from his frantic state. The Dragon within him raged, “Do not presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You do not know me.” His voice was as sharp as steel.

Jesse reeled only slightly from Hanzo’s retort, he had been anticipating a man of his class being angry with such assumptions being made about his actions. “Well uh...ya woulda done it already.” The artist continued to creep closer, keeping his eyes trained on Hanzo’s for any sign of change in his reaction.

“You are distracting me! Go away!” Hanzo tried once again to lace authority into his voice.

“I can’t,” Jesse said simply, annoyingly, “I’m involved now. I’m gonna have t’jump in there after ya.” He began removing his flannel overcoat.

The incredulity on Hanzo’s face had been almost comical as Jesse began to unlace and remove one of his boots.

“Don’t be absurd. You will be killed.” Hanzo tried again to rationalize to the handsome stranger. Surely he knew how dangerous a situation he would be putting himself into?

“I’m a good swimmer.” Jesse shrugged his well-toned shoulder as he tugged on the stubborn knot of the other shoe.

“The fall alone would kill you.” Hanzo reasoned.

“It’d hurt. I’m not sayin’ it wouldn’t,” Jesse finally worked the other boot free, but refrained from pulling it off just yet” T’tell ya the truth, I’m more concerned about that water bein’ so cold.” He gave Hanzo a pointed gaze.

The mention of the freezing temperature of the water below pulled Hanzo completely from his thoughts. The Shimada looked from the water to Jesse a few times before finally giving in to his curiosity, “How cold?”

Jesse kept his slow drawl heavy, casual was beginning to pay off, “Freezin’,” he tossed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, “Maybe a couple’a degrees over,” Jesse dropped his other boot from his foot now, “Ya ever been to, uh, Wisconsin?” The memory of working on his uncle’s farm after his mother died became all too real as he relived the incident.

Taken off guard by the seemingly abrupt change of subject, Hanzo could do nothing more than stare, “What?” He had never heard of Wisconsin, let alone been there.

Jesse had Hanzo’s attention completely now, “Well they have some of the coldest winters ‘round. I worked there, near Chippewa Falls.” A fond smile wove its way onto his lips, “I remember when I was a kid, me and my uncle went ice fishing out on lake Wissota,” the cowboy stopped to make sure Hanzo could keep up, “You know what ice fishing is?”

The Shimada seethed, just how ignorant to the world did this man assume he was? “I know what ice fishing is!” Despite his best efforts, Hanzo let out a gust of air, something his brother would say was his trademark when completely irritated.

Jesse held up his hands a bit in surrender, “Sorry,” He gesticulated to Hanzo’s well...everything, “You just seem like more of an indoor kinda guy.” His eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. The reexamination of Hanzo’s body suddenly made the artist all the more nervous, he shifted uneasily on his feet, “Anyway, I uh, I fell through some thin ice, and I’m tellin’ ya...water that cold,” Jesse pointed to the space below Hanzo’s feet, “Like right down there? It hits ya like a thousand knives stabbin’ ya all over yer body. Ya can’t breathe. Can’t think...at least not about anythin’ but the pain.”

Hanzo froze, his dark eyes widened as he studied the seriousness in Jesse’s face. He hadn’t considered the cold. What an interesting thought, and he was so calm while discussing it all. How strange.

“Which is why I’m not lookin’ forward to t’jumpin’ in after ya,” Jesse unbuttoned the heavy woolen vest he had over his brown button down shirt. The wind was icy, and the cowboy hoped his story would be enough to end this encounter with the pair of them wandering below decks, “Like I said I don’t have a choice.” Jesse’s voice became like honey as he looked through long eyelashes at Hanzo, “I guess I’m kinda hopin’ you’ll climb back over the rail and get me off the hook here.”

The look in the cowboy’s eyes had been enough to soften Hanzo, yet he tried to keep his resolve strong, “You are crazy.” He could feel the heat radiating off of the man’s body now, muscles pushed out at the tan suspenders hanging on his well-built frame. This urchin was...tempting. Hanzo hung himself over the edge just a bit more in an attempt to free himself from the man’s spell.

“That’s what everybody says, but with all do respect Mister, I’m not the one hangin’ off the back of a ship here.” Jesse put his hands in his pockets and leaned into Hanzo’s view. He was perfect. So damned beautiful in the dim starlight. It was a shame they had to meet this way, “C’mon. C’mon, gimme yer hand. Ya don’t wanna do this.”  
  
Jesse’s warm palm was now brushing dangerously close to the sleeves of Hanzo’s robe; he could practically feel the cowboy’s skin on his arm. Tired of resisting such warmth, Hanzo decided to reach for the other man’s hand, if for no other reason to feel his work roughened hands against his own. Their palms finally met, causing a jolt of something warm and heady to shock through Hanzo’s body.  
  
Jesse couldn’t help the goofy grin that stretched its way across his face as their eyes locked, “Phew. I’m Jesse McCree.” Relief flooded his core as Hanzo let a soft smile tilt his own lips up much the way they had been on the promenade deck earlier.  
  
Hanzo’s entire body had been thrumming with a strange electricity when he noticed the golden specks in Jesse’s eye and the surprising gentleness to his touch, “Hanzo Shimada.”

Jesse chuckled and tried to pretend as though he didn’t already know the man’s name, “I’m gonna need t’ get ya t’ write that down.”

Hanzo couldn’t help the laughter that came out, how ridiculously charming this man was. After what seemed like ages, Hanzo shifted to begin climbing over the railing. Without paying attention to his movements, the Shimada heir’s slippers caught on his navy dinner robes, causing him to slip. That was it. He had finally met someone who had peaked his interest, and now here he was on his way to his death. Such was the life of Hanzo Shimada.

Jesse’s grip tightened instinctively with at the strangled shout that ripped from Hanzo’s lungs, “I gotcha, c’mon!”

Hanzo’s eyes were wide, his every muscle slackened in shock, until Jesse’s words reached his ears, “Help me! Please! Help!” His legs kicked out at the air around him, trying in vain to find purchase enough to propel him back over the edge to safety.

“C’mon. I won’t let go,” Jesse could feel his determination giving him strength enough to coach Hanzo on, “Now pull yourself up. C’mon!”

Hanzo nodded and began relying on Jesse’s grip to hold him in place while he searched for a better way to clamber up the ship.

“C’mon, you can do it!” Jesse cheered as Hanzo found his fingers coiling around the top rung of the railing.

Jesse gave one last good hard tug on Hanzo’s arm, before catching the man in a tight hug against his muscled chest, sending the pair toppling to the deck in a panting, haphazard mess.  
  
The frantic clunking of boots on the deck’s surface alerted Jesse to the crewman as they rounded on the scene. And what a scene it must have been. Hanzo, panting, robes askew as Jesse laid half on top of him, pinning the Shimada heir to the deck. Jesse rose to his knees.

“You stand back, and don’t move an inch!” One of the shipmates ordered angrily.

Jesse shifted back on his heels, hoping to create space between he and Hanzo. This wasn’t gonna be good.

 

 


End file.
